memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Children of Kings
| author = Dave Stern | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = May 2010 | pages = | ISBN = ISBN 1439158991 | date = 2251 | stardate = }} The Children of Kings is a Star Trek: The Original Series novel by Dave Stern published by Pocket Books in 2010. The novel features the Orion Syndicate and the crew under Captain Christopher Pike. Description :A distress call goes out from a Federation outpost near the Klingon border. The , under the command of Captain Christopher Pike, responds. Starbase 18 lies in ruin. There are no survivors. And there is no clue as to who is responsible for the attack, until Captain Pike's brilliant science officer discovers a means of retrieving parts of the station's log. Lieutenant Spock has detected signs of a unique energy signature, one that he believes is Klingon. There are unsubstantiated reports that the Klingon Empire has made a technological leap forward and created a cloaking device—code-named Black Snow Seven—that can shield their ships from even the most advanced sensors. The destruction of the base and the unique energy signature that remains prove that the Empire has succeeded. :For generations the Orions have been known as pirates, operating at the margins, outside of legal conventions. A proud and powerful race, the Orions were once a major force in the sector, and they have been using the tension between the Klingon Empire and the Federation to rebuild their power. Captain Pike is charged with trying to foster cooperation between the Orions and the Federation. A distress call from an Orion vessel offers him the perfect opportunity. But the Orion ship lies in disputed space long claimed by the Klingon Empire, and crossing it could be the spark that sets off an interstellar war. Summary References Characters :Philip Boyce • Cadan • Cauley • Christine Chapel • Kax Chelubi • • J. Mia Colt • Connall • Andreas Corzine • Debausset • Deleen • Druzen • • Garrison • Gorlea • Gozen • Greekang • Gurgis • Amoreena Hardin • Michaela Harrari • Rafael Higueras • Hoto • Kritos • Roger Korby • K'Zon • Liyan • McLaughlin • • Melliver • M'Lor • Nee'An • • Kimitake Noguchi • Number One • • Christopher Pike • Glenn Pitcairn • Radovitch • Ross • • Spock • Staton • T'Koss • Benjamin Tuval • José Tyler • Vaya • Carl Vayentes • Videl • Dmitri Vlasidovich • Jaya Wandruska • • Zandar • Starbase 18 personnel Adai • Robert April • Argost • Banquo • • Boren • • Richard Daystrom • Devil • God • Heythum • Hudek • Janoth • Kahless • K'rgon • • Leighton • Madragas • Ferdinand Magellan • • Marriyan • Munya • Tomas Nieldstrom • Patrice Njomo • • Mark Piper • Pranang • Reilly • Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer • Sarek • Solkar • Loman Stocker • Surak • Conn Tambor • Ugaro Starships and vehicles : • Galileo • Gozen's shuttle • • Hostil • Karkon's Wing • Ligara • • Osler • qIj ped bike • • • • • • • • tank • ; :battle cruiser • cargo freighter • cargo transport • cargo vessel • civilian transport • • courier • heavy cruiser • Imperial sentry ship • K'ud fighter • light cruiser • • • Orion fighter • privateer • research vessel • shuttlecraft • • warship Locations :55 Hamilton • Adelson cloud • Argelius • • Building 8 • the galaxy • Hamilton system • Mobile 7 Alpha Centauri • Alpha Quadrant • Andoria • Bozeman • British Isles • Ceros IV • Denari line • Dourami • Earth • Gandor • Gorengar • Hell • Illyria • Illyrian colonies • Kados V • Kitulba • Kronos • Malboundian • Musan system • Narendra • Nova Vestroia • Optho III • Pelar • Phalanx • Rhinos V • Russia • Salazar V • San Francisco • Sector Levy Six • Shi'Kahr • Stannos IV • Starbase 18 • Starfleet Headquarters • Tenth sector • Utopia Planetia yards • • Zai Romeen Shipboard locations :airlock • bathroom • bridge (aux control, auxiliary science station, command chair, communications console, helm console, records station, science station, weapons console) • briefing room • brig • bulkhead • cargo bay • command center • corridor • docking bay • engineering • hull • medical wing • mess • observation bay • observation deck • primary hull • quarters (Number One's, Pitcairn's) • saucer section • sciences • shuttlebay 2 • sickbay • torpedo control • transporter room • Treatment Room C • turbolift • VIP suite Races and cultures :Argelian • Human (Asian • Australian • British) • Klingon • Orion • Tellarite • Vulcan Airee • Andorian • Dohelee • Dorelian • • Dunbarri • Ferengi • Huni • Romulan • T'landra States and organizations :Caju • Codruta • Emperor's Council • Federation Council • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Great Houses of the Empire • Hazard Mining Confederacy • Illyrian Cultural Academy • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Command • Orion Syndicate • • Singhino • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Archives • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Security • • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Diplomatic Service • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :accelerated metabolism • access panel • acid • albumin • alien • Alpha class power core • alveoli • amino acid • amplifier • analysis screen • animal • artificial gravity field • artificial intelligence • atmosphere • atom • automated backup • autopilot • bandage • bath tub • battlefield medicine • beacon • biolocator • biological warfare • biology • "Black Snow Seven" • blaster • blood • blood cell • body cast • bone • brain • bronchial shunt • bronchioles • cable • camera • cauterizing • Celsius • centimeter • centrifuge • chemanalyzer console • chemical • chronometer • circulatory system • clavicle • cloaking device • clock • comm panel • communications system • communicator • computer • computer terminal • control lever • control panel • cross-breeding • data bank • data buffer • data card • data node • database • deck plate • defense system • dementia • Dezzla's syndrome • diagnostic bed • diagnostic console • dimension • display indicator • DNA • drug • Echo 119 • electricity • electromagnetic radiation • energy • energy curtain • engine • environmental systems • exhaust vent • feather • feedback circuit • fever reducer • first-aid kit • flimsy • force field • fuel pack • fuselage • galactic plane • galaxy • gamina • gamina-B • gamina serum • generator • genetic code • genome • geometry • germ • gold • grappler • gravitational field • gravity • gun • hair • hammer • heart • heart attack • helix • holding buffer • holograph • holographic projector • hormone • hour • humanoid • hypospray • ice • image projector • impulse flight • inch • input module • instrument console • jamming signal • jewel • keypad • kilometer • klick • LeKarz sequencer • life support • lift • light-year • liquid • locator • lock plate • long-range sensor • lung • magnetic field • magnet • mainframe • materializer • math • matter • medical database • medicine • medikit • memory bank • message packet • meter • microcapillary • micrograppler • minute • mirror • modified communicator • molecule • monitor • muscle • mutation • nanosecond • nanoweber • navigation subprocessor • nebula • neural transmitter • neuro-muscular system • nutrient • oil • orbit • Orion energy blaster • oxygen • ozone • pain receptor • parsec • particle • pathogen • phase cascade reaction • phaser • pheromone • pheromone-suppressant drug • plant • polymer • power converter • power generator • power grid • power line • power shunt • probe • processing module • processor • projector • propulsion system • prosthetic implant • protein • prototype • provoline • radiation shield • radioactive • rainbow • REC • REC-two • recorder lens • recycling system • regen chamber • regen gel • regen therapy • restraining bolt • scanner • second • seed • sensor • sensor array • sensor probe • serum • sex gland • shields • shower • sidearm • skin • skull • solid • sonic shower • space • spacedock • spaceship • • spine • stabilization unit • star • starbase • starship • star system • stasis cube • status monitor • stereoisomer • stimulant • storage buffer • storage frame • storage module • sublight • subspace • subspace amplifier • surveillance circuit • • targeting matrix • taxonomy • tendon • terraforming • testosterone • time • ton • torpedo • tractor beam • transfusion • transporter • tricorder • universal-blood-donor packet • universal translator • universe • vaccine • vein • ventilation duct • viewport • viewscreen • virus • warp drive • warp factor • water • water pump • weapons battery • xenobiology Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • assistant health minister • bartender • battlefield med assistant • beggar • biologist • boy scout • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chef • chemist • chief • chief engineer • chief minister • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • communications specialist • courtesan • crewman • custodian • dancer • doctor • • engineer • ensign • first officer • general • geneticist • helmsman • historian • Imperial sentry • interpreter • junior engineering officer • king • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medical chief • merchant • musician • non-flag officer • nurse • officer • physician • pilot • pirate • politician • priestess • prime warlord • psychologist • rebel • science officer • scientist • second-in-command • security chief • security guard • security officer • senior archivist • senior officer • slave • soldier • specialist • spy • tactical officer • tactician • tallith • teacher • technician • trader • warlord • warrior • weapons officer • yeoman Other references :alcohol • alloy • alpha shift • amputation • annahk • asteroid • Awakening • backpack • ballpark • banquet • base log • Battle of Akana • Battle of Kenj-a-kenj • bear hug • • belt • Black Snow • blueprint • book • boot • bread • brick • buffet • bug • Butcher of Pelar • C shift • canvas • carbon-dating test • cargo container • century • chicken • chime • circlet • city • • clothing • cocktail • coded burst transmission • coffee • coin • colony • construction log • continent • control code • cooties • cotton • court martial • coverall • credit • • currency • cushion • dagger • data burst • Daystrom protocol • day • decade • declaration of war • democracy • Denobulan bloodworm • diamond • dictatorship • distillery • distress signal • Doerge • dog • Double V • dress • dress uniform • dumbbell • duranite • duranium • "Earther" • emotion • encryption protocol • English language • envelope • erapod • euthanize • evac suit • exchange program • fabric • farm • field ration • firewine • first contact • five-year mission • flag • flight tower • food • Fountain of youth • gagh • gangbuster • genocide • glass • glove • Golding simulation • government • graduation • gramma • grave • The Great War • guinea pig • hail • handshake • hawk • headband • headpiece • helmet • hijacking • Hippocratic Oath • history • homeworld • horseshoe • hull breach • hydroponic garden • image-enhancement program • immortality • Imperial armor • insignia • jacket • jogging • jumpsuit • kingdom come • klaxon • Klingon bug • Klingon language • knife • kreelite ore • kronner • lab coat • lab rat • laboratory • ladder • landing party • language • lapdog • leather • level A5 certification • level A6 certification • level A7 certification • level A8 certification • level five certification • lime • logic • love potion • Macbeth • magic • magnesium • maintenance log • makeup • map • marriage • mask • medical gown • meditation • memorial • metal • meteor • military • military uniform • mineral • mining • mission log • model • money • month • moon • mothball • museum • music • mythology • nervous Nellie • observatory • Odyssey • Orion language • outpost • paint • parka • personal log • personnel transfer • petaQ • photograph • piano • pillow • pin • pipe • piracy • planet • planet destroyer • plaque • plastic • plastic wrapper • plastiform • poetry • ponytail • porthole • postage-stamp • progress report • Project Kronos • puppet • quadrant • rank • rat • readiness profile • red alert • redshirt • resignation • robe • rope • school • science • sector • sector map • self destruct • shoe • snapshot • snowball • Solkar archives • song • soup • space walk • stardate • Starfleet protocol • Starfleet uniform • station log • steak • steel • storage locker • superhuman • supply route • sword • syrup • tablecloth • tadeesh • targ • tariff • tarp • tea • technology • telepathy • temporary field promotion • terrorism • thermal glove • thermos • toast • tool • towel • toy • transcript • transparent aluminum • transport manifest • Treaty of Gorengar • triage center • trousers • tunic • twig • uniform • United Federation of Planets charter • vial • video • vinyl • vodka • Vulcan language • weapon • winter • world killer • xenophobia • year • yellow alert • zeph Chronology ;2176 : Liyan discovers a small craft from the age of the Second Empire in orbit of planet Zai Romeen. Aboard is a powerful image projector and a serum which extends life. ;2227 : Doctor Philip Boyce arrives on Argelius in order to assist in a research project to restore life to a radioactive wasteland. Over the next seven years, Boyce decodes the genomes and animal and plant DNA and brings the continent to life. By the end of his time on Argelius, several settlements have been established on the newly fertile land. ;2228 : Hoto is born. ;2230 : Three years into his mission on Argelius, Boyce encounters a young Argelian girl named Jaya. He quickly adopts the girl. ;2234 : Boyce leaves Argelius. ;2240 : Number One graduates first in her class at the Illyrian Cultural Academy. ;2251 * Commander Christopher Pike fights the Klingons at Gorengar. Two weeks later, Pike offered up his resignation from Starfleet. Two weeks later, Pike is called in to speak to Admiral Noguchi and offered command of the , on a five-year mission of exploration. * Three months into the five-year mission, the Enterprise, under Pike's command, responds to a distress call from Starbase 18. Appendices Related media Background thumb|Early solicitation cover featuring the original working title. * When the book was first announced it was titled To Thine Own Self. The Simon & Schuster Spring 2010 catalogue used this earlier title along with preliminary cover art, featuring two Orion slave girls, in addition to Pike and Spock, who remain on the final cover. Images childrenofkings.jpg|Cover image. to Thine Own Self.jpg|Preliminary cover image. spocTCoK.jpg|Spock. pikTCoK.jpg|Christopher Pike. ent1701tcok.jpg|''Enterprise''. Connections ) }} | prevMB = | nextdate = The Final Frontier | nextMB = }} | prevMB = | nextdate = Cadet Kirk | nextMB = Flesh of My Flesh }} Production history *'2010, May', first published in mass market paperback by Pocket Books. External link * category:tOS novels